Blurbs
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: A bunch of pointless short oneshots thrown together into one story! Don't worry, they're seperated. Sonamy, Taismo, Crails, Shadaze & Silvaze galore! Don't support any of this ships? GO AWAY! No flames, please! Rating because of the Shadaze scene.


**These are just a bunch of random oneshot/drabble/blurbs about some Sonic couples. I thought that it would be a good idea, but obviously some came out better then others. Don't go too hard on me, guys, I was bored and had nothing better to do.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! Yay me!**

* * *

Blaze gasped as she pulled away from the child behind her, tugging on her ponytail. The kid giggled and cheered and continued to torture the pyrokinetic. The lavender cat pulled her ponytail back and rushed into the playground. She dove under the playground equipment and curled up into her little safety ball, hugging her legs to her chest.

_They don't understand_. She repeated to herself. _Someday, they'll see._

"They'll see what?" A voice punctured her self-consolement.

A whitish-gray hedgehog with quills sticking out right beneath his ears smiled brightly as he crawled over to her. Blaze suddenly felt crowded and backed away a bit from the strange looking boy. His eyes gazed at her so innocently, though, that Blaze instantly felt guilty and scooted back a bit. "Hm?"

Blaze was under pressure. Should she tell him? He was so innocent, so naive. He couldn't see that she was different. He was waiting, patiently, calmly. Staring at her with those big yellow eyes of his, she felt torn. She chewed on her lip. Never in her 8 years had she ever felt so troubled. Should she? Would he run away? Would he laugh? Or would he accept her?

What were the odds? Nobody else here seamed to like her. What would one more person pointing and laughing do? It couldn't get any worse.

"I'm pyrokinetic." Blaze managed finally in a small voice, wringing her hands together. She clamped her eyes closed. Here comes the laughter, she though. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes.

The hedgehog continued to smile. "I know." He held out his hand to her. "Wanna play tag with me?"

* * *

"Damn it, Amy." Rouge cursed as she rushed over to the frail looking pink hedgehog. The usually stable girl was broken, she noted, as she wrapped her arms around the shorter figure. Rouge felt that if she squeezed her too hard that she would break. "Damn it."

Her eyes were so swollen that no tears could fall. They were itchy, dry, red. Her cheeks were abused with salty teardrops, each stained trail still clearly visible on her peach cheeks. Her throat felt dry and cracked, she didn't want to speak. It hurt too much, emotionally and physically.

Rouge pulled her over to her ruby red couch and wrapped a blanket around the shivering girl. Amy had always had that childish aura about her. "Are you going to tell me what that boy did to you this time?"

Amy shook her head. _No_.

"Amy." Rouge mused. "Please?"

_No_. She shook her head once more. _I don't want to_.

"Damn it." Rouge swore once more, shaking her head, copying what Amy herself had been doing. "Amy, if he hurts so much, why do you keep on going back? You know he's just going to knock you back down again."

Amy looked up at Rouge. "I love him." She answered, as if it were obvious. Her voice was warped and hardly sounded like her.

"It isn't healthy." Rouge reasoned.

Amy looked down at her lap, pulling the blanket farther around her and lying down, her frazzled quills fraying every which way. "I love him." She repeated. And again. And again, again, and again. She repeated it as if it were her a pledge, as if she were making a promise. And, in a way, she was making a promise to herself. And Rouge knew that. Amy Rose was a lot of things, but she was not a liar. She did not break promises.

"Damn it, Amy."

* * *

She glowed, Tails noted, like a flower in the morning, when it was early and the newly fallen dew was kissing her face. But she was a flower, he had to remember. She was a flower and she was _his_ flower.

But his flower was floating away, he noticed, quite quickly. His flower was falling out of his hands, in a brisk morning gust that was carrying her closer to the sun, into the sky. Hit flower was glowing brighter, flying into the light.

He was running. He was crying and reaching for her and calling for her and _NO_. She was out of his grasp and there was nothing he could do but weep and beg her, plead her to come back to him. He loved his flower and he wanted his beautiful, lovely, innocent flower to come back to him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and cry into the cracks of her neck, to breath in her smell. She smelt like roses.

He tried one last time to grab ahold of her, to stop her from leaving. But he was too late, too far down.

And she was gone.

Tails was grimly aware that those roses that he smelt whenever he was close to her, that warm, tingly feeling that he felt when he hugged her, her virgin lips that he'd never get to touch with his own, were gone. He'd never see them again.

He'd never see her again.

Flower petals fell when they shouldn't have. It was melancholy, rude. Nobody thought that it was fitting and if anything it was just mean. But they fell, nonetheless, and there was nothing anybody could do to stop them. She had glowed, Tails noted. She was beautiful, like a flower. She was his flower. He remembered.

He had to. His flower had flown into the sun, _just_ high enough so it was too hard to squint and see anything.

* * *

Blaze was only vaguely aware of her surroundings. All she knew was that she was warm. Oh, and she was in someone's arms. Someone with black fur, and he was really very warm. It was addictive. So addictive that Blaze didn't want to pull aware, despite her better judgement.

She felt his breath on her face. Even his breath was warm, although this was borderline hot. Or was that just her face? Because it felt as though her entire face was overwhelmingly hot.

"Shadow." She finally managed.

He didn't answer at first, but she didn't pester on. She knew her answer would come when he was done and ready. He twirled his currently gloveless finger in her lilac hair. "Hm?"

"What," She began, but was cut off when he ran his lips briskly across her face, cheek to cheek. She was warmest when they touched her lips. "_areyoudoing_." She chocked out in one breath, afraid of what was going to happen. If such a small brush of the lips made her this short of words, how would she be able to pull herself out of this one?

Shadow was dangerous. He was unpredictable and did things spontaneously, it seamed. Unplanned. Things most people didn't approve of. Blaze didn't mind these things much. Shadow did what he needed to do, and he did it the only way he knew how. What was so wrong about that? Sonic did the exact same thing, only in his own cocky, egotistic way. Shadow wasn't like that. Well, he did do that whole _'ultimate lifeform'_ thing going for himself, but that was his actual title. He was allowed to brag.

He pressed his lips against hers again. And again. And a third time. But the third time, however, he licked them as well, wanting admittance. Blaze was frozen, afraid, scared. Was she supposed to let him in? What would happen if she didn't give him what he wanted?

It wasn't exactly like she herself didn't want it... it just caught her off guard. She didn't expect it. So when he tried it a forth time, Blaze let him in.

And so, he continued.

She could only imagine what her family would say, what Silver would say, if they could see her right now. But a part of her didn't care. After all, Blaze the cat did love danger. She just couldn't get enough of it.

Shadow the hedgehog was the definition of danger itself.

* * *

Tails sighed, kicking his legs out from under him, allowing them to dangle over the cliff. Why had he agreed to wait for Cream again? He knew his mom forced her to go to church, and church was often known for lasting an hour or more.

Oh, yeah, that's why. Sonic had bugged him to his breaking point about telling Cream how he was feeling. That irked him. What position was Sonic in to tell him to hurry up and tell Cream how he felt if he couldn't even work up the courage to slow down once in a while for Amy?

"Hmm." Tails mummbled, shaking his head. "Coward."

But when it came down to it, with Cream looking up at him, still in her cute little church dress, all Tails could think to do was run.

* * *

Tails wasn't sure when it happened. But, it did, and he felt sparks. He felt scared, anxious, nervous and exicited all at one time. But what could cause something as amazingly strange as that? Love.

It was an addictive emotion. It was something the the kitsune couldn't get enough of. He thought she was beautiful, lovely, gorgeous. She was kind. She knew exactly how to make him weak in the knees, and didn't actually know how, at the same time. All she had to do was look at him and he'd feel incredibly hot in the face, like a chemical reaction.

Tails was a science geek. He loved equations and statisitics. But, for the longest time, he wasn't able to figure out why he felt the way he did around her. Was it because he was sick? Well, sort of. Lovesick, to be precise.

It was strange to him. He'd seen Amy practically scream her feelings towards Sonic to the world, and he couldn't even admit to himself that he had a teeny-tiny crush on Cosmo? Okay, that isn't exactly right. It wasn't teeny-tiny. It was massive.

She was gentle, strong-willed, brave and beautiful. What wasn't there to like about her? It was beyond him how Sonic and Knuckles managed not to get smitten by her. Well, actually, never mind. Knuckles was as dense as a rock and if Sonic even took a second glance at any girl, for that matter, he'd have a hot date with Amy's Piko Piko hammer.

Maybe they just didn't feel the sparks, the chemical reaction. But Tails sure did.

* * *

The young seedrian let out a hollow breath as she gazed upon the world below her. Being as high as she was, she got a certain thrill at being at that height. It was exhilarating, amazing and most of all breath taking. She never thought that being dead would be as much fun as it was proving to be.

But even being as high as she was, even being able to do almost whatever she wanted without fear of being hurt or killed, she still couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness. She could do virtually almost anything she pleased, but the one thing she couldn't do was be held.

She'd passed on so young that she'd never actually been able to experiance being hugged. The closest thing she'd ever be able to relate to that sort of warm embrace would be when Tails had guarded her from Shadow.

Tails. That was something that didn't help her feeling of emptiness any. It made her heart wrench and curl with pain. It made her chest burn and her stomach leap into her throat. She'd clam up and wince in discomfort.

Was this love? She didn't know. She was too young, too naive, too hopeless to know. She'd tried to speculate it before she had sacrificed herself and decided that it was better just left unsaid, unknown. Not many people had approached her about it. Granted that Amy saw it, but Amy was a hopeless romantic and saw things other people didn't, plus she was just naturally nosy. She suspected Vector had seen it too, but he just creeped her out.

Whether or not this was love didn't matter at the time being, nor did it matter anymore. The only way she'd ever be able to be able to be held, to talk, to be seen by him would be if he had died as well and no matter how much she hurt inside there was no human way that she'd wish him deceased. She cared about him simply too much to be that rash.

She wanted him to have a wonderful life. If he loved her back, then she wanted him to fall in love with another, marry, have children and a happy family. She wanted him to have a great time, even if it meant it would kill her inside. But, that didn't matter. She was dead anyways. Killing her inside would do virtually nothing.

But there was no way she could have passed out without telling him so, though. She told him she loved him. In retrospect, that probably wasn't her best move to help him move on, but he deserved to know, she rationalized. He deserved to know that she had loved him, no, that she did love him, and that she always would. She'd always be with him in spirit.

She smiled at his small form walking across the path. The wind brushed against him and pushed his namesakes aside. She floated next to him and even though she knew that he couldn't see her too just being by him made her heart burn a little less.

* * *

"I'm so a summer." Amy said bitterly, gazing out the window. The snow was peaking onto the windowsill. She pressed her hand on top of the glass and sighed. "I hate snow. So much."

Behind her, a colbalt male of the same species grinned and pressed himself behind her, causing her temptature to rise a few degrees or so. "Come on, it's not that bad. Being a pessimist isn't going to get you anywhere in life." He placed his hand on top of hers daringly and laughed in her ear.

"Stop it." She scolded as she slipped out from his gasp. She looked up at him with sore eyes and sighed. "You know I don't like it when you fake flirt with me."

"Who said I was faking?" He teased as she gave him a stern look. His smile didn't loosen any as he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, maybe I was."

"Mhm." She said as she shivered lightly, looking out the window but from afar this time. "Man, I don't want to walk home in that...stuff..."

"You know, most girls find snow romantic." He countered, sitting back on his couch and grinning at her fully. She gave him a questionable look. "Oh, you know. It's cold, so you get the excuse to cuddle up close to someone?" He finished with a smug smile pasted across his lips.

"You watch way too many movies." She said with the stern look never leaving her face. She looked back at the window. She knew that she was wearing thin. She was trying so hard not to give in to his silly antics, but she was weak and she knew it. She had been attempting to seam strong the last couple of days, but it was coming to an end very quickly. It would be nice for him to wrap his arms around me...

She gazed at him. He caught her line of sight. She shivered subconsciously, and began to walk towards him. He arched his eyebrows. "Ames?" She didn't stop. "Amy? 'Ello? Earth to Rosy the Rascal?"

She stopped as soon as she was standing right in front of him. He sat up straight and looked up at her. She shivered again and parted her lips, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite make it out. "..Ames?"

"I'm cold." She said suddenly as she leaned onto him. He flushed as he fell back a bit. She pressed on and put her arms on both sides of his legs to support herself as she positioned her face right infront of his.

He closed his eyes and took in a breath shakily. This was not the moment to let his hormones get the best of him. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy flirting with her...and she was practically throwing herself onto him. "Amy..."

She shivered again as he opened his eyes and gazed shakily at her bare shoulders. That halter dress of hers probably wasn't doing much. In fact, she wasn't wearing her shoes either. How much heat was she actually retaining? Dresses weren't exactly the warmest choice of clothing. "Hold me."

He smiled nervously. She repeated herself, but he made no attempt to wrap his arms around her. Not even when he watched tears well up in her eyes. She suddenly cursed and threw her arms around him, falling on top of him completely.

"Amy?" He mused nervously as he stayed completely stiff.

"Wh-why is it that it works for those girls in the movies?" She sobbed as she looked at him in the eye. Big, pulp, salty tears were pouring out of her jade eyes. "In fact, they don't even have to ask. The guy just wraps his arms around her and she knows that everything is alright!" Her lower lip started to tremble.

Sonic was speechless. What was he supposed to say? She pressed on. "B-but I can't feel that because you won't hold me! The only time you ever get close to me is when your joking around and you have no idea how much that hurts me!" She sobbed harder and retracted her arms, pressing them onto his shoulders and squeezing. "It hurts so bad!"

She was studdering. These weren't petty little tears that most girls would use around him to get him to pay attention to him. These were real, full-blown tears. She having an emotion breakdown practically, and who was to blame? Him. He was making this girl cry her heart out.

He lifted his hand and placed it on her head slowly, stroking her quills and making a small shushing sound. Her crying slowly came to an end as she looked at him again. Her gaze was wavering and her tears were still flowing.

* * *

**Wow. There was a lot of Taismo in there.. and Sonamy.. but that's just given, me being me after all. If you take one look at my Youtube account you'd know what I mean. Alright. That's it. I may update someday but it's not likely that any of these will be continued. R & R. Yay for corny!**


End file.
